


量体裁心

by Christywalks



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在被介绍给年轻英俊的艾齐奥•奥迪托雷之后，莱昂纳多请他回到了自己的工作室。保证肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	量体裁心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869219) by [Espereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth). 



> 作为新跳坑的人，看完后被17岁的E子萌哭，以及按照作者的话，真是个可爱的小混蛋，所以毫无理智地要了授权。感谢作者，一切错误都是我的

（译注：*前为意大利语）  
  
艾齐奥把装着莱昂纳多画作的箱子放在地上，然后在他的裤子上抹了抹手。  
  
“多谢你帮忙，儿子。”玛利亚•奥迪托雷说道，“别让我耽误了你做别的事情。”艾齐奥向他的母亲礼貌地点了点头，和莱昂纳多一起走回奥迪托雷宅的门口。他觉得自己喜欢这位画家，他那小小的工作室以及想要改变世界的离奇热情。  
  
“所以说，你将要成为一名银行家？”莱昂纳多问道，“你觉得你会享受这一职业吗？”  
  
“也许吧。”艾齐奥耸了耸肩，“我会享受把大笔大笔的钱花在美酒和女人上。”  
  
“啊，当然了。”莱昂纳多盯着自己的脚尖看了片刻。“很高兴认识你，艾齐奥。”他再一次抬起眼来，在艾齐奥身上稍微多停留了片刻。艾齐奥的胃部收紧了。那个眼神里有着什么东西让他读不懂，某种深藏的意味。  
  
“我希望我们能再次相见。”莱昂纳多这样说着，双眼搜寻着艾齐奥的眼睛。  
  
“我也是*。”艾齐奥吞咽了一下。一个简简单单的画家就能让他这样紧张简直太可笑了，在他回敬那大胆的眼光时艾齐奥这样想着。  
莱昂纳多微笑着偏了偏他的头——这个奇怪的动作让他看起来几乎有些害羞。“我欢迎你随时来我的工作室。”他说道，“我会时不时地带些学生。如果你愿意的话，我可以和你的母亲谈下关于——”  
  
“不不，这个不适合我。”艾齐奥边说边回头看了一眼，但玛利亚在听力所及范围之外。他不想让她兴起念头，把命令自己学画画加到那个不断增长，而且他一直都在尽量避免去做的无聊的任务表上。他和费德里科还有更好的事情做——爬房顶，把妹，喝酒。把维耶里•德•帕齐和他的同党们揍成一滩肉酱。  
  
“啊，我明白了——那么我不会提及此事的。”但莱昂纳多看起来如此垂头丧气，以至于艾齐奥觉得自己必须解释一下。  
  
“我只是说，我不想画画。”艾齐奥对他说，“但是——我还是会拜访你的工作室的。”  
  
画家的脸庞亮了起来。“你会吗？”  
  
“也许吧。”艾齐奥耸了耸肩，“当我没在忙其他事情的时候。”他疑惑莱昂纳多为什么会对自己去他的工作室感到这么高兴。他猜想对于一个在世界上没有什么真实地位的人来说，那会是种让人骄傲的标志。  
  
“我现在要走了，艾齐奥。你可以和一起回去，如果你想的话。”  
  
艾齐奥犹豫着。费德里科在银行里，也许很无聊并且正在打扰其他真的需要工作的人。艾齐奥觉得他可以爬上对面那幢屋子的房顶，然后朝着银行的窗户扔石头。他的哥哥会听到声响，丢下手中的职责爬到房顶，接下来他们会开启一段冒险。和维耶里的杂碎*同伙们干一架，或者再来一次赛跑。艾齐奥现在比费德里科跑得快了，再证明一次会很不错。  
  
但是莱昂纳多用他那奇异的羞涩微笑以及探寻的双眼看着艾齐奥，然后那种扭曲的感觉又一次出现在他的胃里，还带着一股危险的迹象以及某种他从未见识过的事情的承诺。他的好奇占了上风，然后他耸了耸肩。  
  
“我还有事情要做，但我可以稍微拜访一下。”  
  
在他们行走时莱昂纳多讲述着他对在洛伦佐•德•美蒂奇那里稳固对自己赞助的雄心壮志。他不认为自己仅仅是位画家，并且似乎把自己和佛罗伦萨任何一位建筑师或者工程师放在同样的位置。如果这番话是从别人嘴里说出来的，他的言辞会显得很傲慢，但莱昂纳多的话在他急切的双眼与挥动的双手的映衬下却显得足智多谋。艾齐奥在他身边大步前进，听着他那些宏伟夸大的计划。这位画家很爱说话。  
  
在进入工作时候艾齐奥不得不把他的钦佩藏在扬起的眉毛和唇边带着笑意的扭曲之后。莱昂纳多绝非仅是一名画家。这里四处摆放着模型——研磨机，起重机，桥梁。他看到一台机器似乎是由流水运转，但艾齐奥不明白它的意图何在。工作台和桌子上散落着这几台机器的草图，还有些更加离奇的设计。这里还有些画作，但莱昂纳多展示给艾齐奥的大部分都尚未完成。艾齐奥猜这些应该很不错，但他又怎么会知道。他又不在乎这些事情。  
  
艾齐奥在莱昂纳多解释他的一些机械设计时稍微留了下神。他四处走动，假装自己很无聊。他拨弄着一台可以升降的桥梁模型，并想着莱昂纳多会不会让他停下。  
  
他并没有。艾齐奥转过身去研究一张奇怪的素描，上面有个装在翅膀框架里的男人，像一只鸟一样飞在空中。画家的眼睛在他身上，上下打量着他，而他开始勃起了。当然这不算什么。这些日子艾齐奥无论做什么都会勃起。他甚至看着一面砖墙都会硬起来。但是莱昂纳多打量他的时间越长，他就硬得越厉害，直到这位画家的详细审视变得无法忍受。  
  
艾齐奥转过身去看入他的眼睛。“你想要什么，莱昂纳多？”  
  
“我想——我非常想测量一下你的尺寸，艾齐奥•奥迪托雷。”莱昂纳多说道。  
  
“测量？”  
  
“如果你允许的话。在画画，雕塑和人体解剖时我需要数据。比例。这座城市给我一些尸体，但他们都是老人了，并不是最佳的身体状态。而健康的年轻人不会过早夭折，除非他们遇上麻烦或者不幸——而在这种情况下他们的尸体会漂在河中，而不是出现在我的工作台上。”他向艾齐奥展示了一把木工尺，还有一段他自己刻上同样标记的帆布，“用它我就能测量有弧度的表面——”  
  
艾齐奥举起一只手，在对方干劲十足地讲起他卷尺的故事之前打断了他的话。“好吧，莱昂纳多。如果我能帮的上忙的话。”  
  
“太棒了！我先从你的上半身开始。”他期待地看向艾齐奥。  
  
艾齐奥等待着他，挑起一根眉毛。  
  
“啊——艾齐奥，我需要在你裸体时测量数据。你能脱下衬衣吗，拜托？”  
  
艾齐奥耸了耸肩，脱掉自己的衬衣并把它扔到一把椅子上。  
  
一段漫长的停歇。莱昂纳多盯着他看，一片奇异的晕红在他的脸颊上漫布开来。  
  
“现在又怎么了？”  
  
“没事。你是位英俊的年轻人，艾齐奥。能帮我抬起你的胳膊吗？我这就开始。”

  
  
***

  
  
莱昂纳多试着在看到艾齐奥•奥迪托雷赤裸的胸膛和手臂以及小腹时准备好自己，但现在他发现自己无法呼吸。  
  
 _这男孩多大了？十七？他一无所知。你是个白痴，而且你知道这将通向何处。前方除了麻烦之外再无他物。_  
  
艾齐奥的胸膛初具其形，但依然甜美稚嫩。他甚至还没完全发育，但他的手臂肌肉已经棱角分明，锐利的阴影与平滑结实的隆起对比鲜明。与他这个年龄的男孩子相比他的体毛很多——一道浓密的深色踪迹从肚脐一直延伸到腹股沟。  
  
“笔直地举起你的手臂，艾齐奥——就这样。”莱昂纳多扶着他的手肘，帮助他保持平稳，“稳住。”他将卷尺按在对方肩膀最上端的小窝里，然后一直延伸到他的手腕。突出的血管那温柔的膨起在他的手臂内部宛若一道缝隙。莱昂纳多抗拒着触摸并按压下去，直至感觉到热血在他的指尖之下突突抗拒的冲动。他将测量数据记录在自己的笔记本中，而艾齐奥在一旁好奇地看着。  
  
接下来，他将卷尺绕过艾齐奥的上臂，并感到他弯曲起自己的二头肌，让胳膊变得更粗壮了。  
  
“别这样做。”莱昂纳多微笑着责备道，“这不是什么竞争——我只是想记下比例。”艾齐奥翻了个白眼。  
  
带着负罪感满满的愉悦，莱昂纳多拖延着他的任务，绝大部分测量都进行了两次。为了精准度。在艾齐奥匀称健壮的肩膀上，在他胸膛最大的一圈。当他将卷尺松松绕在艾齐奥平整结实的小腹，用指尖扫着那敏感的肌肤时，年轻人缩了一下，笑了起来。他的腰上仍带着些许年轻的柔软，留给他继续成长。莱昂纳多会为他作画一幅，画下这具处于由少年到男人转变期之间令人神魂颠倒的身体。他要在这一切永久改变之前将它记录下来。  
  
他推着艾齐奥的肩膀让他转过身去，然后为他背后有序的对称而赞叹不已——光与影伴着肌肉柔和的光晕，柔软与坚硬相伴相生。在他的脑海里莱昂纳多早已开始混合他的颜料，配着颜色，尝试着将那散着微光的浅橄榄色皮肤翻译到画布上的技巧。  
  
他将卷尺的一端放在艾齐奥的后颈，顺着他的脊柱延展下来。艾齐奥的裤子很碍事。  
  
“艾齐奥……？”莱昂纳多只问了这么一声，但年轻人已经提前考虑到了。他一言不发地踢掉鞋子，解开裤子然后把它们扔到地上。在看到那结构与美的汇聚时莱昂纳多必须退后一步，屏住呼吸。  
  
莱昂纳多不是，也永远不会成为一名战士。他自己的身体高大强壮，但绝对无法和艾齐奥手臂与后背以及臀部和大腿带着坚硬弧度的肌肉相比。这男孩的身体显而易见是为战斗塑成的——但却不像那些雇佣兵。若放在他们身边相比，艾齐奥•奥迪托雷并非细微而是根本上与他们不同——瘦长结实，柔软灵活，而不是肌肉厚重。还有他的肌肤。莱昂纳多曾在画布上见过，那冷色调的橄榄色，即便用完美无缺的哑光渐变与柔软光泽去捕捉，也完全无法表现出人体活力的温暖。  
  
他扶住艾齐奥的臀部，双手颤抖。莱昂纳多的阴茎硬如木板，因为那具瘦长年轻的赤裸身体虽然在他双手之中，却又依然无法触及。只要他再向前倾斜一点身体，他就能将自己贴在艾齐奥赤裸的臀部上，甚至可以隔着裤子将他的阴茎放置在那紧致的臀部之间的缝隙上。  
  
 _你这白痴！_ 你会被绞死的，他这样告诉自己。但也许你罪有应得。这位年轻人信任你。  
  
有那么几个瞬间他挣扎着控制自己的想法，那些喧嚷的恐惧，内疚与欲望。他觉得自己根本做不到。他想象着用拇指分开那两片臀瓣。也许在指尖上沾点油来为艾齐奥的后穴润滑，打圈。艾齐奥带着这新鲜觉醒的欲望呻吟，而莱昂纳多会将他的手指探进去，向他展示会有怎样的感受。然后他会抽出手指，将他的阴茎沉入那紧致细小的穴口，在男孩扭曲呻吟并朝后迎向他并因为这奇怪的感觉扭动身体时紧紧抱住他。  
  
再也无法坚持下去，莱昂纳多吻在艾齐奥•奥迪托雷的肩胛骨之间，嘴唇描摹着一截脊椎骨。他舔动着，感受着柔软皮肤与坚硬骨骼的对比。那男孩没有退缩，但在他的怀抱中转过身来，好奇地看向莱昂纳多。  
  
一丛火焰窜上莱昂纳多的喉咙。他低头看向艾齐奥厚重的勃起，如同桅杆般自豪挺立，然后他睁大了双眼。  
  
但在他能控制住自己之前，他回看向艾齐奥的脸，然后发现他在洋洋得意地笑。  
  
一只手仍然放在对方的胯骨上，莱昂纳多触摸着艾齐奥的脸颊，将一只手指放在他的下颌，然后在他的嘴唇上扫了一个轻吻。艾齐奥放任他这样做，但却在莱昂纳多用自己的舌头轻推他的嘴唇时浑身收紧了。  
  
“如果你想让我停下，艾齐奥。”莱昂纳多说道。他亲了亲他的脸颊，然后撤开了。  
  
“不，不是这个意思。”艾齐奥说道，“我只是从未想过这个。佛罗伦萨有足够多美丽的女人让一个男人欢乐至死了。”  
  
“并不是所有男人。艾齐奥•奥迪托雷，下次在你穿过城市任何一处广场时观察一下你的周围。银行家，商人。”他停了下来，给了男孩一个漫长的眼神，一只手仍然放在他的臀部，因为艾齐奥允许他把手放在那里，“艺术家。这里是佛罗伦萨。并不是每个人都注视这她的女儿们。”  
  
“很显然。”艾齐奥说道，然后莱昂纳多又脸红了。那双傲慢的眼睛，带着道伤痕的性感嘴唇的扭曲。莱昂纳多闭上双眼，又一次吻上艾齐奥，这次更用力，将舌头探入他的嘴唇。他希望自己能让艾齐奥焦躁起来，但男孩泰然自若地张开双唇，接受了莱昂纳多的舌头。他抱住莱昂纳多的头，将自己的舌头送进来，争夺着主导权。艾齐奥浑身上下都很坚硬——他的阴茎戳着莱昂纳多的大腿，前臂抵在他的锁骨上，双手扯着他的头向后仰。他扔下了他的卷尺，双臂滑过那苗条却肌肉紧实的后背和腰。  
  
“你完成你的测量了吗？”不久后艾齐奥将喃喃低语送进他的嘴里。十七岁，浑身赤裸，第一次被男人亲吻。但莱昂纳多却是那个笨拙地扔掉手里东西的人。  
  
“还没有。”莱昂纳多吞咽着，“还没有，还有其他需要测量的数据。”他说道。“如果——如果你允许我，艾齐奥。”  
  
中断亲吻后艾齐奥捡起卷尺，然后高而笔直地挺立起身，将卷尺递给他。  
  
“那么继续吧，莱昂纳多。”  
  
“你能——转过身来吗，艾齐奥？”莱昂纳多在他身后蹲下。他用卷尺测量着艾齐奥满是肌肉的大腿腿围，从他胯骨到地板的距离，他坚硬小腿的最大腿围。他又一次因为艾齐奥的美而分神。他将卷尺放在地板上。  
  
扶住艾齐奥的臀部，莱昂纳多亲吻着他腰上每一处柔软的突起，感觉着下面的肌肉。然后是脊柱底部的小小凹陷。接着往下走，上下轻吻着他臀部的裂缝。  
  
艾齐奥的呼吸变得沉重起来，臀部在他的手中移动。莱昂纳多的心砰砰乱跳，他将舌头伸入艾齐奥的臀瓣之中，并跟进一根手指扫着那紧致的穴口。艾齐奥猛抽一口气，然后莱昂纳多准备好打开他，拇指支撑在他结实的臀瓣上。但就在他能分开它们之前男孩转过身来。  
  
“不是这样。”艾齐奥说道。  
  
跪在地上抬头看向他，莱昂纳多藏起了他的失望。  
  
“艾齐奥，我的朋友，无论你想要怎样。”他低语道。他的双眼与艾齐奥的阴茎持平。艾齐奥将他的勃起拿在手中，撸了几下，然后推到莱昂纳多的脸上。  
  
莱昂纳多将脸转向又长又热的柱身，亲吻着它。然后他闭上双眼，将它含进嘴里。艾齐奥的性臭现在变成了一种味道，半甜半咸，余味冲到他的鼻腔后半。他缓慢地吸吮着，舌头在柱身周围滑动，舌尖戳着最前端的小孔。艾齐奥向后靠去，胳膊肘倚在莱昂纳多的工作台上。他的手指紧扣在工作台的边缘，平坦的小腹颤抖着。他已经很危险地临近高潮了。莱昂纳多撤走了自己的嘴，艾齐奥抱怨地呻吟着，直到有只手抚弄着年轻人湿乎乎的勃起，同时莱昂纳多侧过身张开嘴，轻柔地舔着艾齐奥的阴囊。他用舌头托着那沉甸甸的球囊，吻着它，先吮吸其中一边再吮吸另一边，同时握住自己的阴茎并缓慢地撸动。  
  
莱昂纳多分开双唇，包裹住它们，然后艾齐奥颤抖了一下。莱昂纳多将一只手搭在他肌肉结实的平整小腹上，感觉到自己指尖之下的震颤。他又一次用温柔的手指探向他的后穴，但艾齐奥推开了他的手。他没有再尝试。  
  
跪在地上，莱昂纳多越过卷曲的黑色阴毛看向年轻人弓起的匀称身体。艾齐奥看向他的脸，然后他们的目光相遇了。艾齐奥浑身颤抖，叫喊出来，将几股带着咸味的种子射入莱昂纳多的嘴。  
  
莱昂纳多头晕目眩地站起身来，吻着艾齐奥的嘴，将他的舌头伸进去让男孩尝一尝自己的味道。艾齐奥不满地哼了一声，将那些咽了下去，回吻着他，因为高潮后余波带来的愉悦而颤抖。接着他撤走了，用胳膊抹着自己的嘴。  
  
“我还要帮我父亲办点事。”艾齐奥说道。他找到自己的衣服并穿戴起来。“我希望我有帮到你的工作，莱昂纳多。”  
  
“好吧——下次再来吧，艾齐奥。”失望——带着些羞辱——一定出现在了他的嗓音里。  
  
“再见*，莱昂纳多。”艾齐奥得意洋洋地笑着。“还有，多谢你。”带着年轻朝气的粗心大意，他摔上门，残忍地留下莱昂纳多面对他自己的性器。  
  
莱昂纳多挣扎着无视自己毫无退让的勃起。那男孩愚弄了自己，但却没能压抑住自己的欲望。现在他要将它们付诸于画布之上。艾齐奥•奥迪托雷——一名年轻傲慢的贵族，琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着性欲的知识，嘴角得意洋洋地翘起。  
  
快速地画上几笔，然后他就会去混合颜料。  
  
他描绘着艾齐奥的脸庞，盯着他的嘴看了很长时间——上唇处毛发投下的稀疏阴影，被珍珠色伤痕的精细线条所分割。他完美地捕捉了男孩脸上的表情——半个笑容以及眯起的眼睛。那笑容来自一名认为自己比身边几乎所有人都要优越的年轻人，他自诞生的十七年间从未经历过真正的麻烦。  
  
在画完脸部后莱昂纳多转向他的身体。在画纸上艾齐奥懒洋洋地靠在他的工作台上，或者用他那瘦长的胳膊倚住门框，他的后背与臀部构成一份肌肉、骨骼与肌腱的研究，坚硬的肌肉对比着暗色温柔的皮肤。对艾齐奥的测量的确有帮到他。他能在脑海中看到那些比例，并且不需要参考笔记。但他的笔记本就躺在那里，上面还记着那些数据，提醒着他自己经受的羞辱。  
  
 _傲慢的混蛋_ 。  
  
乔万尼•奥迪托雷是位聪明能干并出身名门的人，受到洛伦佐•德•美蒂奇的喜爱。掌旗官阿尔贝提是他最亲密的朋友和同伴。艾齐奥在这世界上的位置很有可能已经稳固了。但是在佛罗伦萨，没有谁是不可动摇的。他不由得疑惑生活是否会教会艾齐奥•奥迪托雷这一点。  
  
  
-END-


End file.
